Twisted family tree
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: The letters started Dear Carlisle and ended Love Renee. a packet of letters never sent and found after her mothers death send Isabella Swan on the journey of a lifetime. The journey to find her father and the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Dear Carlisle

I don't know how to tell you but I'm pregnant. I just found out and I'm scared I don't know what to do, the baby is yours there is no doubt about that but I can't bear to tell you I more than likely won't ever send this letter. I'll be fine the baby will be fine but you deserve your dream of medical school without the burden.

Love Renee.

The old parched paper fell from Bella's fingers. Taking a deep breath she bent down and picked it up staring at it once again. She then glanced at the bundle of letters at her side. Thousands of them dating back to before she was born all in envelops all with Addresses but none of them ever sent.

She picked up the last one. It had only been written three days before.

Dear Carlisle our baby isn't a baby anymore, no she's an amazing women she just turned 21 and is starting her junior year of college I'm sure you'd be proud of her.

Love Renee

Flipping the envelope over Bella read the address. She'd always wondered who her father was but her mother would never say now it was obvious that this man named Carlisle Cullen was her father and he'd never even been aware of her existence. She scrubbed the tears from her eyes thinking about all the years of wasted hate for the man when he hadn't even know about her.

Now she stood in an almost bare living room, in the house she grew up in wondering how she was supposed to precede with the new information she had in her hand. She knew she was never supposed to find out the truth of who her father really was, but plans change and her mother's death had pulled long hidden secrets out of the closet. Looking down at the letters one last time she shoved them into her purse, she looked around one last time before closing the door firmly on her childhood. She stood on the sidewalk and looked up at the hot Arizona sky. Pulling the letters from her purse she looked at the latest address.

"Well Chicago Illinois looks like you're the next stop one my life path. She sighed before walking towards her car and away from her past towards a very murky future. '

A/N so this is the beginning of my new journey I hope you'll come along with me. See What happens will She find Carlisle? Will he believe her and how did he and Renee even meet? Plus what will his family say? Well if you want to know please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight.

"Listen mom yes I'm doing my residency at the same hospital that Carlisle works at but I'm in no way trying to follow in his footsteps so stop saying that it's not cute." Edward snapped looking over the counter at his mother.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm proud of you Edward."

"Great be proud of me but I want nothing to do with your husband I never have you married him that's all fine and good but I don't have to except him so get used to it. It's been 12 years since you married him me and Emmett didn't like him then we don't like him any more now."

"Why not why can't you accept him?" Esme demanded looking at her younger son.

"He's not my father and he never will be get over your delusion of a happy family unit." He took a swig of his water. "I have to leave. I'm meeting Emmett for lunch before my shift." He sighed shaking his head and kissing his mother's cheek.

She watched sadly as her son walked out the door. Sure she'd impulsively married Carlisle Cullen only 6 months after her husband Geoffrey Brandon had died but she'd always thought or at least prayed that her Children would warm up to him. But she guessed after twelve years and them being 29 27 and 21 respectively she had to give it up because like Edward said she wasn't going to get her happy family after all.

She sighed as the phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hey Mom so School starts in a two weeks and I figured I would head down tomorrow night if that's ok? I'd like to see you before School starts up again. " Alice's chipper voice came through the phone line.

"That will be great Ali." Esme smiled slightly it would be good to see her daughter.

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow." Sighing Esme leaned her cheak against her hand. It would be nice to have Ali in the house of her three kids she did get along with Carlisle the best. Now if only she could get all three of her kids in the house together and they could sit down as a family.

"Wishful thinking Es." She sighed to herself shaking her head.

A/N so I decided I'd do these in short chapters. So you get a bit of a feel of what the Cullen/Brandon mixed family is like and next up we'll meet up with Bella again and see where her journey has taken her so far. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

"No Uncle Charlie I can't come to Forks." Bella sighed as she sat in the tiny diner in the middle of nowhere.

"Well what are you going to do then? You sold your mother's house where are you staying?"

"Here and there."

"Here and there, what kind of Answer is that?"

"I'm taking a road trip ok I have the money from the sale of the house."

"What about school?"

"I'm taking the semester off I already talked to the dean."

"your mother wouldn't be too happy."

"Well you know what my mother isn't here so I guess it doesn't matter." Bella snapped feeling horrible a second later. "I'm sorry Uncle Charlie I just need to do this for myself."

Do what, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find myself, you taught me well Charlie, I can take care of myself you know that."

"I don't like this one bit young lady." He said I want you to call me every night is that clear."

"Yes." Bella sighed.

"Good, then I'll talk to you tomorrow good night."

"Night." Bella set her phone down and stared at her cold coffee. She had just left Arizona at the rate she was going it would take her forever to reach Illinois but she was going to do it, she had to do it and she wasn't going to let her well-meaning but interfering uncle stop her. That's why she wasn't telling him where she was really going. She didn't know what he knew about her father but she did know that the chances were high he wouldn't want her searching for him.

She pulled out a random letter from the stack.

Dear Carlisle

Bella won spelling bee, sure it was just a first grade contest but I'm sure you would be proud of her. I know I am she reminds me more and more of you ever day.

Love Renee

Ps. Find enclosed her blue ribbon.

The tiny blue ribbon fell out into her palm. She started at it fingering the frayed blue edges. She remembered receiving the ribbon and she also remembered wondering where it had disappeared to but if her mother had never meant to send the letters, had never sent the letters why would she put the ribbon in one of them. Stuffing the letter and the ribbon back in the envelope she placed it back with the others. She slid a few dollars on the table for the bill and tip and stood up. There was only one way to find out the answers to her questions and that was to continue on with her journey.

A/N Thank you everyone that sent in a review. Please continue sending reviews its what keeps me going knowing people are reading the story. So next up we're back with Edward and may see a hint of Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

"Brandon, Carter, Wilson, Jackson." Edward turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway. "I'm Dr. Peter Whitlock and I'm in charge of your intern year. Follow me and I'll show you around give you the rules and assign your tasks to you." The two women in the group and the one man filed out, Dr. Whitlock held his arm up. Dr. Brandon I'd like to talk to you for a second.

"Yes." Edward asked.

"I just want to make it clear that while Dr. Cullen may be the Chief of Surgery and your step father don't expect to get any special treatment from people around here. "

"Dr. Whitlock I'm here to do my job I'm here to finish learning so I can be the best surgeon I can be I didn't get in this program because of who my step dad is and if I could help it I would forget who my step dad even was. I'm here because I'm a good Dr. I'm here because this is one of the best surgical hospitals in the world. Plain and simple."

"Well as long as we're clear." Dr. Whitlock looked him over. Edward gritted his teeth and regretted even agreeing to go to this hospital. He could have done his internship/residency at another hospital it just so happened that this was the best on out there and that this one was the one that Carlisle worked at.

"We're clear." Edward walked out to follow the rest of the group. Day one had just begun and already he wanted to leave but he wouldn't let Carlisle or anyone else stop him from achieving his dreams.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Sorry Carlisle didn't get worked into this chapter. Anyway next up is Bella and for Bella's chapters we'll see at least one letter in every chapter. But lets see what happened after she left the diner. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale what are you talking about." Bella demanded as she stood outside her motel room in some remote town.

"I said I know you're up to something and I'm going with you so tell me where you are."

"I'm in Colorado but Rose you can't come with me."

"Where in Colorado are you?"

"I don't know some rincky dink town." Bella looked around the silent dust filled town.

"I'm flying into Bolder pick me up."

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?"

"Nope not a chance in Hell." Rose giggled.

Bella sighed. "Fine I guess I'll see you in a few hours then."

"I'll call you when I land I promise love you girl."

"Yeah love you to." Bella half smiled.

A road trip with her cousin now that could either be really bad or really good she wasn't sure. Rosalie was the only child of her Aunt Lisa. Her mother's older sister. In the Swan/Hale/Whitlock family there was three girls, and a boy. Charlie was the eldest followed by the twins Lisa and Lily and then Renee was the baby. Charlie didn't have any kids but Lisa had Rosalie who was twenty one like Bella and Lily had twin boys Jasper and Peter were thirty, and of course Renee had Bella. "I just hope she doesn't bring the boys." Bella groaned. Getting into her car she decided now was as good of time as any to head towards the airport. 2 hours later she pulled into the parking lot and was waiting for Rose's phone call.

To kill the time she decided to read another letter pulling one out at random she read it.

Dear Carlisle

Bella's 16 and has her license it makes me nervous to me to see her drive off but I know I have to let her grow up and be on her own. It's just so hard she's my baby and if anything happened to her I'd be devastated. I wish you were here to share the worry.

Love Renee.

"You wished he was there then why in the hell didn't you tell him." Bella demanded glaring down at the letter. Tears were forming in her eyes as her phone started to go off. "Hello." She sniffed.

"Hey girl we're here."

"We who?"

"Why me and Jasper of course you didn't think I'd come without him did you?"

"I hoped." Bella groaned. "Where's Peter?"

"Oh he just got a new batch of interns so he couldn't leave you know how he likes to torture the interns." Rose giggled.

"Well thank god for small miracles."

"Ha ha so are you going to come and get us."

"Yeah I'm on my way I'm in the parking lot now I'll see you in a few moments."

She disconnected the call and started towards the entrance as much as she complained it would be good to see her cousins again.

A/N so Rose and Jasper are Bella's cousin's and going with her. Oh this could be bad or good we'll have to see. Plus Peter as Edwards boss yikes. Next up we'll meet back up with Edward is his day going any better if you want to know review so I'm motivated to write faster.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own twilight

Edward inserted an IV into a patient. "Can you be my Dr. every time you got that sucker in without me barley feeling it."

"Thanks for the compliment." Edward smiled at the middle aged woman in the bed, "I'll just get these to the lab."

"Thanks again Dr. Brandon."

Smiling Edward left and was walking towards the lab when he saw Carlisle coming towards him. He silently groaned and thought about turning the other way but he didn't."

"Dr. Cullen." Edward nodded.

"Dr. Brandon." Carlisle said.

"So Brandon what's up with you and Daddy dearest?" Natalie Carter asked as Edward was charting later that day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play stupid Edward I saw the stiff look that passed between you."

"There is nothing going on we're at work."

"You think that's going to stop people from saying you are favored because its not you are going to be favored get used to it."

"I won't get used to it and I won't accept it."

"Fool." She shook her head walking away."

He didn't want favoritism and he didn't want to even be related to Carlisle he just wanted to do his job that's all keep his head down and work. But it seemed he'd never get out of Carlisle's shadow.

A/N so here's Edward and next up we're catch up with Bella. Rose and Jasper and I figured out how they'll find out and believe me you'll never see it coming. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

\ I don't own twilight

"Ok girl tell me what the hell you're doing?"

Bella sighed as she saw her model like cousin coming towards her. Jasper striding behind her carrying the luggage. "Nice to see you to Rose. Hi Jasper, you to really didn't have to come all the way out here."

"Stop trying to deflect the question Isabella."

"Lets get these bags into the car." She took them from Jasper and loaded them into the trunk.

Rose rolled her eyes and popped into the front seat. Bella got into the drivers seat and started the car pulling back onto the highway. She took a deep breath and turned to Rose. "I'm going to find my father."

"Your father." Rose was wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"I found a bunch of letters my mother wrote to my father letters she never sent. They're in my purse you can get them out." Rose practically dived for that purse pulling the letters out.

She pulled on out and pulled it from the envelope almost ripping it in her haste.

Dear Carlisle

She fell off her bike today and started to cry, I hurried to wipe her tears away but my own heart was breaking. She looked at me and said don't be sad mommy I'm fine. And you know what she was. She's so much stronger then I am. We have one amazing daughter.

Love Renee.

"Wow." Rose breathed.

"Wait did you say Carlisle, what's his last name?" Jasper asked.

"Cullen why?"

"Where are we going Bella?"

"Chicago."

"Its just…" He bite his lip. "I think Pete works with a man named Carlisle Cullen I've heard him talking about him before."

"one of the letters does say he was going to Med school so maybe." Bella took a deep breath.

"Small world.' Rose said.

"Yeah," Bella felt her hands shaking on the wheel.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

Edward was gritting his teeth he was pissed if one more person referenced him and Carlisle in the same sentence he would go postal and he was only halfway through his first 48 hour shift. Just then his pager went off and whipping it off of his waist he looked at it and went running at the 911 flashing up at him.

"What's going on?" he rushed into the room.

"Code blue." One of the nurses said as Edward grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 300." He spent long agonizing minuets trying to revive his patient.

"Time of Death. 10:56" he sighed stripping his gloves. He knew it was a part of his job but that didn't mean it didn't hit him hard and strong. He leaned against the nurses station filling out a chart when he saw a shadow descend over him.

"I heard you lost a patient I'm sorry to hear that." He glanced up to see Carlisle standing over him.

"It's all part of the job right." He shrugged.

"It's still hard I've been doing this for almost eighteen years and it never gets easier."

"Edward felt his stomach drop at those words but he pretended that they didn't bother him. "I'll keep that in mind." His eyes went back to the chart ignoring Carlisle who just sighed and walked away he wanted to get along with his step children but they never seemed to want to be around him. Even Alice was stand offish at times.

Edward watched him go and shook his head. This would be a long shift.

A/N Sorry for the long wait next up Bella Rose and Jasper or still on the road.


End file.
